Alice
Alice is one of Gordon's old friends from the GNR/newly formed LNER. He saved her from being an attraction at a children's playground in East Anglia; and she now works on the NWR. Bio Alice was built in 1904 at Doncaster Works for the Great Northern Railway. She first met Gordon in 1920 before he went to Sodor. After her withdrawn from service in the 1950s, she was preserved by the Great Northern Railway Preservation Society led by a man named Dave Matthews. Her assistant to the man was Adam, the Vice-President of the GNRPS. She first met Gordon at London's Kings Cross after so many years. However, there was financial difficulty with the management of the GNRPS, but with the help of Adam and Dave Matthews they managed to get Gordon to take her back to the island, where she stays. She met Oliver and heard his escape story, and stopped some Troublesome Trucks from crashing into Edward at the bottom of Gordon's Hill. She then heard the story of the argument between Gordon and Alfred, and she had a non-speaking role in Christmas Delivery. Edward spoke to her about the storm from 1983, and then Sir Topham Hatt asked her to wait with her train for Donald and Douglas. Then, she heard the story of Winston and his friend, Mary who is in fact Alice's sister. She was later overhauled and returned during the feature-length movie Bad Apple. Alice told Oliver about some diesels on the other railway getting cut up for scrap and she was in the mini-series, Barry the Rescue Engine. In Season 5, she talked to Barry about his troubles after he hears Douglas' and Oliver's stories of escaping from scrap. Alice stopped a brief fight between Shane and the other engines at Knapford Sheds when they were horrified about Shane's proposed outrage on steam engines being on the railway instead of being preserved. Alice and the other engines were told about Tornado coming to the island and he helped out pulling the express, while Gordon was being mended following an accident with a lorry at the level crossing near East Knapford. In Fame & Misfortune, Alice and the other engines laughed about James' accident at Wellsworth station while being filmed by some boys on the platform. She told Tornado if he liked to hear stories of the LNER days before 1968 and met Iris when she took Patrick back to the sheds following his accident at The Container Yard with icy tracks. Basis Alice is based on the large-boiler variant of the GNR Class C1 #251, built in 1902. This is the only engine of its kind to be preserved. Livery Alice is painted green Voice Actor *ANB Appearances Episodes *Season 3: Gordon's Promise, Rescue Mission, Shakedown, On the Run, Escape, Bad Water, Suspicions, Bygones (cameo), Henry Sees Red (cameo) and Christmas Delivery (does not speak) *Season 4: Medivac, One Good Deed, Learning Curve (cameo), Worked Out (cameo), Rough Engines (mentioned), Iron Hero and Post and Prejudice (cameo) *Barry the Rescue Engine: The Lucky Ones (mentioned), Testing Times, Back on Track, and A Troubled Engine *Season 5: Little Western Legacy (cameo), Doubts, Darkest Hour (cameo) and Desperate Times (cameo) *Season 1 STMY: Tornado, Fame and Misfortune, Doncaster Drawn and Taking Care of Christmas *Season 2 STMY - Swan Song, Runaway, Mistrust (cameo), Engines of All Trades (cameo), The Thin Clergyman, Last Straw (cameo), Confidence (stock footage, cameo), Dime For Trouble (cameo), Caden (cameo), Troublesome Trucks (cameo), The Devious Way (cameo) and Endgame (cameo) *Couriers and Concerns - Attitude (cameo) and Bumps in the Night Specials *Bad Apple *Winds of Change Trivia *Alice's first model didn't match the textures with her tender. *In Seasons 3 and 4, Alice used the same faces as Emily from the Thomas & Friends TV Series. *In Sodor: The Modern Years, Alice used the same faces as Rosie from the Thomas & Friends TV Series. * Alice received a baked model near the end of Sodor: The Early Years. This model was replaced in Season 2 STMY by a new Alice model WildNorWester had made. *Although it doesn't show, Alice is the #13 of the NWR. She likely does not carry the number for reasons relating to superstition. *For Season 2 of STMY, WildNorWester completely rebuilt Alice from scratch, using a more accurate set of diagrams of C1 No. 251 from the NRM. * Alice regularly pulls "The Branch Line Flyer", a passenger train that stops at all branchline junctions. * She is the first female engine to be introduced into the series * The engine carrying Alice's number was built at Doncaster Works in August 1904. It later became LNER #3288 in 1923, later renumbered to #2817 in 1946, and finally to British Railways #62817. It was withdrawn from active revenue service on August 5th, 1950 and cut up at it's birthplace in Doncaster Works. * East Anglia, where Alice was to be turned into a playground, is also the place where Toby's old tramway was. Gallery Shakedown.png|Alice in Seasons 3 and 4 of Sodor: The Early Years Gordon's Promise.png BadApple7.png|Alice in Bad Apple Alice.png AliceV2.jpg|Promo Alicestuckinasnowdrift.JPG Alicefreefromthesnow.JPG Alice V2 Progress.png|Alice's second version on progress Alice'sBasis.png|Alice's Basis. Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:North West Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Tender Engines Category:The Main Line Category:Island of Sodor Category:Original Characters Category:Saved Engines